Among vehicles having a cargo compartment, such as wagons, vans, one-box cars and the like, there are those in which the vehicle seats such as the rear seats or the like can be stored by being sprung-up at the vehicle body sides, and the space of the cargo compartment can be utilized effectively.
For example, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is proposed providing a headrest collapsible mechanism that collapses a headrest, a reclining mechanism that collapses a seat back, a latch mechanism that anchors a seat cushion to a floor panel, a sliding mechanism that slides a vehicle seat in a vehicle longitudinal direction, a spring-up mechanism that causes the seat to spring-up toward the vehicle side, and the like, wherein the headrest collapsible mechanism, the reclining mechanism, the latch mechanism, the sliding mechanism, and the spring-up mechanism are operated in that order, so as to store the vehicle seat by springing-up at the vehicle body side.
Further, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, there is proposed providing a wind-up device, that permits exit and entry of a webbing having a hook on its distal end, at a vehicle seat. By pulling-out the webbing, fixing the hook to an assist grip or the like provided at the vehicle body, and winding-up the webbing at the wind-up device, the vehicle seat is stored by being sprung-up at the vehicle body side.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-249927    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-170021